Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to selecting drilling components including selecting chemically stable drilling components.
Description of Related Art
Fast and accurate well placement in targeted reservoir units is critical to achieving cost-effective drilling operations. Accordingly, the exploration and production industry has developed systems embedded in the bottom-hole assembly at the bottom of the drill string that facilitate accurate and precise drilling. Measurement while drilling (MWD) and logging while drilling (LWD) systems measure real time drilling information and relay it back to the surface or store it in embedded memory, while geosteering systems enable real-time adjustment of the bottom-hole direction.
Disruptions in these systems can result in off-target placement of the well and drain hole, and cost the entire well operation tens of millions of dollars in high value projects. Physical damage to the bottom-hole assembly and embedded systems may necessitate purchase of replacement and repair components and can delay production schedules.